GrayLu- LovingYou?
by Ritzygal91
Summary: Lucy's finally at peace! The team have finally agreed to go on a job which they think is easy... Yeah easy as in falling off cliffs, getting bruised badly and even falling in... love? Who ever said falling in love was easy! Because it's not. GrayLu! ON HOLD! ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**Wassup guys? Okay so this is a fanfic aimed at GrayLu but as I said I'll do others later! Any ideas for my next fanfic on GrayLu please suggest! Thnks & EnnnnnJoy!**

**Loving You?**

**What the heck is this feeling?!**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Yay! Finally the team Natsu are going on a job! The reward you get afterwards would pay my rent for 7 months! I can't wait... then again, I just hope it goes well. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not scared or anything ('kay just a little!) I've faced Achnoligia (**A/N: Sorry if I spelt it wrong!**) with help from Mavis of course, so why should I be scared! Nope, I'm scared about losing the reward; it's the same thing everytime: we face our enimies; work our butts off; somehow end up destroying a few things (or alot) then we don't get the reward! Last time we destroyed a whole village! Whoops! But hey that's team Natsu for ya! " Haha." I giggled.

**Normal P.O.V**

Gray, who was looking at the window, noticied this bubbly laugh and immediately turned his attention to Lucy.

"Huh? Lucy what are you giggling at?" He asked with curiosity

"Oh, nothing much, just remembering how we smashed up a village last time!" She replied in enjoyment.

"Oh right... Oi! Flamebrain! Gray called and shook Natsu to wake up. Of course they were on a train so Natsu was facing motion sickness! "Hey, squinty eyes! Don't trash the town like last time!" Gray said

"Mmmmmm! Mm! Mmmmmmm! M! M!"Natsu ...said? But somehow Gray understood what he said.

"Look, you Flamebreath! If you're not willing to do it for me and Erza, do it for Luce!" Gray shouted as he grabbed Natsu by the collar. Lucy smiled as she wondered why Gray cared so much.

"Mmmm. M. Y...eah . Mmmm...m!" Natsu said again.

This time Lucy looked at Gray and shrugged, "Translate? Please." Lucy asked.

"You know... I don't speak firebreath language!" Gray said as he pouted.

_"You know, Gray, you look so cute when you pout." Lucy thought. _

"Gray! Come on, pleaassse!" I pleaded

"Y-yeah! O okay!" Gray said _"DAMN! Why the hell did I stutter!"Gray thought! _

"Oi! Squinty eyes repeat yourself!" Gray added.

**Gray's P.O.V**

Firebreath said his mumble jumbles again. Then I turned around to Lucy and said "He says that he isn't the only one who broke the town, so did Erza and... WAIT WHAT DID I DO YOU FLAMEBRAIN!" I shouted, Seriously the nerve of that guy! I looked at Erza, who was surprisingly silent until now! Lucy sort of junped when she saw Erza, but looked cute though. Erza had a bad, dangerous aura coming off her.

"Natsu! You little!" She started, as she punched him in the stomach, knocking him out unconscious. Oh, kinda feel sorry for the guy!

"Gray..." Erza said my name. Wait a sec! I didn't do anything!

"Uh-oh looks like you're in for it Gray!" Lucy whispered.

"Back me up then?!" I whispered to her ear.

"Why should I?" Lucy asked playfully

"Maybe as thanks for translating Natsu language?" I whispered back.

"Hmmmm" Lucy said. Oh come on Lucy, just a little help will do!

"Gray...It's not right to blame your comrades for the mistakes you took part in." Erza gloomily said, lifting up her arm for a punch. Ok this is gonnna hurt...

"Erza..." Lucy said calmly as she gently pushed down Erza's arm.

"Lucy..." I whispered

"I don't think Gray purposely destroys buildings, I don't think any of you do. It's obvious that if a great battle takes place, there will be some destruction. Some people don't understand that." Lucy explained carefully. Lucy just stood up for me... I didn't expect she would though...

"Lucy..." I whispered again. Suprisingly she managed to calm down Erza. Huh, this girl just carries surprises with her as I smiled. Dammit! I think she just noticied I smiled! Urghh! I can feel my cheeks burning up. Looking away to avoid her seeing my face, she came up to my ear slowly and whispered "There, I returned my thanks, are you happy know?"

"The best." I replied, I could tell she was smiling, her smiles brightens anyone. Suddenly there was a strike if lightning and a stroke of thunder! Lucy shrieked as she jumped and grabbed my arm! She buried her head in my arm looking more worried then scared but I had to ask her.

"Lucy are you scared thunder and lighting?"Lucy suddenly looked up and realized the situation she blushed ten different types of red (kinda cute) and attempted to get up when there was another flash, and then she ended up where she started.

"I'm not usually scared... but I can feel dark magic coming from the weather, It just makes me shiver to think about it... Sorry Gray, you've got to put up with me." Explained Lucy.

"No worries." I replied as I put my hand on her hair and stroked it to assure her. "I'm here, yeah." Lucy looked shocked at first but to be honest so was I, how did that slip out from my mouth anyway! Then again, Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep on my arm. Lucy's smile makes the whole world smile, it makes me smile. _Keep on smiling Lucy. So is this the feeling, when you really like someone? I dunno but I'm glad she's with me right now._

**So how was it guys? Sorry if it wasn't interesting enough I'm doing this at 1 in the morning! Ah well, I will carry on don't worry! Yeah, please review! Think I can improve? Then please leave comments! I might not be the best FanFic author but I try to do my best. Laters! ;)**

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ritzygal91 here! So I'm finally updating Fairy tail Graylu sorry for the long wait please review though!**

**Loving you?**

**Jealous? Never.**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Ah!" I said while stretching my arms. "We're finally here!"

"Oi! Flamebrain! We're here so get up!" Gray yelled at Natsu as he dragged him out of the train. I just laughed and headed towards the sleeping Natsu. "Natsu. We're here so get up yeah?" I said sweetly as I nudged him gently.

"Hmmm... Lu...Cy five more minutes..." Natsu mumbled cutely, I was smiling until he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his chest. "Kyaa!" I shrieked with shock while a tint of pink crept on to my cheeks.

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

I was watching the flame-idiot take Lucy's attention. Why can't I make Lucy smile like that?! I looked away disappointed, wait am I jealous?! That's stupid, I can't be jealous of Flamebreath! I was about to walk away when I heard a shriek!

"Kyaaa!" Lucy! I turned around to find myself filling with anger and um maybe jealousy? Lucy was lying on Natsu's chest! At first I thought it was by purpose, but then I noticed her hand was being held by Natsu as she mouthed "Help me!"

I nodded and mouthed "My pleasure" I started marching up to Natsu when Erza got there before me. I was taken aback when I saw her dark scary aura rise up, even Lucy looked scared.

"Nat..Su! You little brat! I am going to punish you real good for doing that to Lucy!" Erza yelled, weirdly Natsu woke up in fighting mode instantly. "Oh Erza! So you wanna have a fight! Bring it!" He shouted as he lept into the air (still holding Lucy!) Erza did the same thing. "It's Punishment time!" Erza claimed, wait when did Erza become Virgo?!

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared still in the air as his whole body became covered with fire. IDIOT! Of course he was still holding Lucy!

"Kyaaa! Hot! Hot! NATSU!" Lucy screamed.

"Urgh! Flamebreath you're hurting LUCY!" I yelled with fury!

"Huh? Wait! What are you doing here Lucy?!" Natsu questioned in shock as he looked down. I could tell Lucy couldn't take much more of the fire burning her hand. That stupid moron let go of her in shock

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she was falling Erza quickly looked at me and I nodded. I ran and ran all the way to the spot where Lucy was going to fall. She just about to hit the ground when I quickly grabbed her and we both tumbled down the hill.

"Oi! ICEPRINCESS! Watch what you do to Lucy!" Natsu yelled dodging Erza's attacks.

"SAYS... UMPH...YOU!" I shouted

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Me and Gray were tumbling down the rough hill yet I didn't feel pain. Then I finally realized Gray was holding me, with his arms around me so I wouldn't get hurt!

"Gray..." I whispered

"Sorry... Lucy, umph! I was careless to drag you down...a... ow... hill. But don't... umph... worry you won't get hurt!" He whispered somehow. So Gray was protecting me? He was taking the pain instead of me? But why would he do that to me? Wouldn't he do that do Juvia and n...not me? I don't really understand but he's protecting me right now so I'm safe because of him! Suddenly I noticed a gigantic boulder ahead!

"Gray!" I cried

"I know, don't worry I'll protect you." He whispered to me as he smiled a little. BANG! We hit the huge boulder. I was alright though, but that's not what I was worried about!

"GRAY?!"

_**To be continued...**_

**Me: Sorry guys! I ran out of ideas...again...**

**Juvia: G...Gray...Gray-sama! What have you done to Juvia's Gray-sama!**

**Me: Um...Oh... I dunno! **

**Juvia: If anything happens to Juvia's Gray-sama then...**

**Gajeel: Juvia Come on *Gajeel drags Juvia out***

**Me: Thanks Gajeel!**

**Gajeel: No prob! Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Me: Yup R&R**

**Juvia: *points towards me* Death-rival!**

**Me: Huh? Wait death-rival?! Whattcha mean?! Wait come back!**


End file.
